You Owe Me
by ChocolateChipCookie27
Summary: After the Maelstrom Battle, Jack and Elizabeth have a heart to heart before she leaves with Will. ONE SHOT


The battle was over. The East India Trading Company and Davy Jones had been defeated. The pirates had fought for their freedom, and they now had it. Elizabeth Turner stand at the railing of the Black Pearl, looking over at the Flying Dutchman, the ship that was now captained by her husband, Will. Tears appeared in her eyes as she watched him. She would get one day with him and not see him again for ten years. Ten years of waiting on an island, alone. No friends, no family, nothing. She had fought for her man, sent someone to their death for her man, turned pirate for her man, went against her father's wishes for her man, and now she wouldn't see him for a decade. How she wished she could go back and set things right. Fix things. Fix it so that her marriage had never been interrupted, fix it so that her father hadn't been killed, fix it so she never sent Jack to the Locker, fix it so that Will never got stabbed. She was brought out of her thoughts by Gibbs' voice.

"Your chariot awaits, your Highness. The oars are inside."

A longboat had been lowered. Elizabeth walked by the pirates and gave them all a nod in goodbye.

"Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk at Barbossa's comment. Last year, they were enemies, and now they had an understanding. Pintel and Ragetti had tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye, poppet."

She would never forget those two. One minute, they're kidnapping her, watching her get undressed, and now they were partners in crime. Right now, she needed to speak to Jack. There were things that she needed to get off of her chest. He looked almost sad standing there, like he was going to miss her, too.

"Jack, can we talk somewhere in private?"

Jack nodded his head, and motioned towards the Captain's Quarters. Before following, Elizabeth looked over at Will, and he gave her a nod, signaling to her that he would be waiting.

Once going in the Captain's Quarters, Jack walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum and held it out to her. She shook her head no, so he popped the cork and drank it himself. Big surprise.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her comment. It made him feel good to know that she was happy again. It broke his heart seeing her in pain, as she watched her beloved die. He just had to do something to make her smile again, and it worked. The look on her face when Will had come back, was enough for Jack.

"You owe me, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth's smile fell. He was still smiling, however.

"I owe you nothing."

"Oh, contraire, luv. You owe me for a lot of things. You owe me for giving up the thing I wanted most in this world so that your dearly beloved wouldn't be sent to the Locker, you owe me for voting you Pirate King and agreeing with you, that we needed to fight. You owe me for not letting you go down with the Flying Dutchman as it sank, an' you owe me for sending me to me death. I'd say you owe me quite a bit, actually."

"You forget I distracted my father and the Commodore so that Will could stop your hanging and that I went to the ends of the Earth and beyond to bring you back."

Jack gave her another smile. He loved getting a rise out of her. It didn't take much.

"Then you owe me for giving up what I wanted most."

That was true. He did a very selfless thing. With nothing in it for him. He did it become he was a good man. A pirate, yes, but a good man as well.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I do owe you. And even though I said I wasn't, I am sorry for leaving you to die."

"No need to apologize, luv. It's in the past. You're not the first person in the world whose tried ter kill me. You get used to it after a while."

There was a pause. Finally, Elizabeth spoke.

"What do I owe you, Jack?"

Jack walked over towards her and lifted her chin in his hand.

"The only thing you owe me is to be happy. I gave up what I wanted most for your happiness. What you can do is wait on Will. Ten years is a long time, but it will be worth it in the end. I promise you."

Tears slid down Elizabeth's cheeks. This was a new Jack. A new one from the old one, and she liked him quite a lot.

"Oh, and promise me one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If by chance we meet up again, and are involved in another battle with another sea beastie, don't trick me this time, alright?"

She laughed, noticing the small smirk on his face as he said this.

"I promise, Jack. Never again."

"Good. Now off with ye. Your husband's waitin' on you."

She nodded her head and turned to leave, but stopped.

"Jack, thank you again for not killing Will for trying to take over your ship."

"We had an understanding. I got over it. We settled our differences. Now me an' you have as well."

"You know, Jack, you were right. It would never have worked out between us."

He smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."


End file.
